A golf game is a game in which a plurality of holes are made in a lawn field, and players strike balls using drivers or putt the same, and a winner or a loser is determined depending on who inputs the balls into the holes with the minimum strikes. The players start games in a tee ground in which a tee with a length of about 5 through 9 cm is planted on a ground, and a golf ball is placed on the planted tee. In this state, the player strikes the golf ball.
The golf tee is generally made of a wooden or a plastic material with its top being expanded in a conical concave shape for placing a golf ball thereon, with its lower end being sharpened for an easier installation on the ground.
The conventional golf tee is made in an integral body by using a wooden or a plastic material, namely, made of a rigid material. When a players swings and strikes the ball along with the golf tee, the shank of the golf tee receives a very strong impact force, so the golf ball is broken, which leads to a lot of consumption. From time to time, the golf tee might be pulled out from the ground by means of a very strong impact force and might fly a long distance, and it might be lost.
A flying direction of a golf ball is subject to a golf tee, and it is influenced by means of a resistance due to a friction between a golf ball and an upper surface of a golf tee when a golf ball is struck as well as a broken type and a flying direction of a broken golf tee. So, it is impossible to make a golf ball fly in a correct direction.
The Korean patent registration number 10-0730023 discloses a golf tee which is capable of preventing a golf tee from being broken due to an impact when a golf ball is stuck, and preventing a golf ball from being lost.
In the above patent, as shown in FIG. 8, an insertion pin 2 used for planting into the ground is separate from a body 1 of an upper side which supports a golf ball, and the upper and lower sides are connected using a connection pin 3, and a lower side of the connection pin 3 is inserted into an engaging groove 5 formed in an insertion pin 2, and an upper side of the connection pin 3 is elastically supported by means of a spring 7 and is movable in a space of the body 1. When the body 1 receives an impact force in a direction perpendicular to the shaft depending on a swing of the driver, the body 1 is bent in an impacting direction. At this time, the connection pin 3 made of a flexible plastic material is bent, and the lower end of the body 1 contacting with the insertion pin 2 is distanced depending on a compression of the spring 7, and the body 1 is disengaged from the insertion pin 2. Since the body 1 is bent with respect to the insertion pin 2 but is suspended to the insertion pin 2 with the help of the connection pin 3, it does not disengage but remains suspended. In this state, at the time when the driver strikes, the bent body 1 becomes upright by means of a recovery elastic force accumulated in the interior as the spring 7 is compressed, and is engaged with the insertion pin 2 in an upright state.
In the above patent, when an impact force is applied to the body 1, it does not pulled out from the ground along with the insertion pin 2, and only the body 1 is bent in a direction that the impact force is applied, and returns its original posture by means of a recovery force of the spring 7, which seems to be a bit improved as compared to the conventional art, but a lot of time is needed for assembling the system since an assembling structure is so complicated, and a manufacturing process of each element is complicated, and a lot of elements is needed. Manufacturing the above conventional golf tee costs a lot. In addition, productivity is very low.
As shown in FIG. 10, an auxiliary tee 18 is used for preventing the golf tees 1 and 2 from being lost. A certain cord 19 is additionally needed for fixing the auxiliary tee 18 to an insertion pin 2 of the golf tees 1 and 2, and a ring hole 15 should be formed in the insertion pin 2 for fixing the cord 19. A few processes are needed for forming the above elements. So the parts needed in the conventional golf tee cost a lot.
In addition, the golf needs a lot of time for finishing play, and the players play the game walking all days with the golf tees 1 and 2 in their bags or pockets. Although the golf tee is visually exposed to others for a long time, the golf tees are simply used as a disposable item, not for an advertisement item. When the connection pin 3 is disconnected or pulled out, it is impossible to repair the connection pin for thereby increasing over consumption.